Amu Souma Is The Man
by I'm insane and proud
Summary: The Souma triplets didn't think how much they looked alike would ever help them.But when Kukai decides to go to the U.S for a couple of weeks,they realize it might come in handy.Amu's about to go under cover as her brother!Lets hope this ends well.
1. Chapter 1

The name's Amu Souma and my life was a roller coaster. Why it was a roller coaster was because for a few weeks, I was Kukai Souma. Kukai and Kukai are my brothers. My parents had planned on having twins not triplets so when two boys and a girl were born they gave both boys the same name. Anyway, back to me. I posed as my brother as he went off to the U.S.A. But, of course, everyone's secrets can't always be secrets. My name is Amu Souma AKA as temporary Kukai Souma and this is my story.

* * *

The warm sun was shining down on my bare back; people were yelling and laughing between each other. I had about six people running after me while I had about three in front of me. The wind was in my face, my pink hair going every where. I'm wearing a blue bikini top with a pair of matching short shorts. I had a black and white soccer ball only a few centimeters in front of my feet. Looking up I saw that people were coming from everywhere, I was able to dodge them pretty easily and score a goal.

As I played, I saw that my boyfriend Yasahiro was over with all his friends cheering every time I scored a goal, gosh he's the best. You probably didn't need to hear that, but it's the truth.

The whole group kept playing for hours until everyone got tired and decided to go sit back in the sun. For the fun of it I kicked the soccer ball through a life ring that was hoisted up in the air. "WOO!" I cried when I got it in.

I watched as Yasahiro ran along and caught the ball just before it hit the ground before he ran back to me. "Oh she shoots, she scores GOAL!" Yasahiro praised as he walked up to me a hot smile printed across his face. I giggled before reaching out for the ball but he simply chucked it up out of my reach.

"Hey," I giggled. He looked down at me a smirk printed on his lips.

"Oh you want this?" he asked waving the ball in front of my face.

I grabbed for it again but he simply pulled it out of my reach "Yes… now give it here." I laughed jumping up for it but having no hope in hell of getting it because he was slightly taller than me.

"Well I guess you are just going to have to… persuade me," he stated a cocky smile on his _oh so handsome face_. I smiled before a giggle left my lips and I reached up in tip-toes and placed a lingering kiss on his lips and before I knew or he knew what he was doing he had dropped the ball and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his chiseled body. After a few lingering seconds he pulled away. "You're getting good."

"Aw thanks, you too, I mean when we started out ,you couldn't kiss at all." I stated looking up into his bright green eyes.

"I meant at soccer, babe." He corrected me.

"Really?"

"Yeah most defiantly, you my little star would be better than half the guys on my team."

"Thanks honey." I placed another kiss on his lips before untangling myself from his arms and running for the ball.

"I swear you love that thing more than me," he stated as he ran for the ball.

"Maybe I do." I yelled back giggling as I kicked the ball into the goal.

* * *

The next day at school me and a whole group of girls were walking down to the oval to get ready to play our soccer game. I was busy talking to Rima Mashiro who's one of my best friends. She has curly blonde hair that falls down her back. Rima hides who she really is during class, but her guardian character sometimes character changes and it sneaks out.

The group and I made our way down to and saw it was being taken up by the lacrosse team and I have no idea why. "Why is the lacrosse team on our playing field?" I asked and before anyone had time to answer. My other friend Utau , who happens to be dating one of my brothers, ran up to us her long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail swaying as she run.

"Amu, guess what?" she started sounding infuriated "They cut our team." She held out a clip board for me to look at. "Not enough girls signed up."

"So what they just decided to cut us?" I asked anger bubbling inside of me.

"They can't do that." Rima stated in disgust.

"This isn't over. Come on." we left our area walking over to where the guys were playing soccer, my hunky Yasahiro, anyway not the point. We made our way over to where our coach stood.

.

"Hey girls, heard about the bad news." He stated not even bothering to look at us.

"Bad?" _BAD _is understatement idiot "it's a disaster."

"Now the college scouts won't even get to see us play." Utau chipped in her voice really pissed off.

"Yeah," all the girls chorused in agreement.

"I know and if there is anything I can do you name it and I will be happy to help."

Well here's our chance. I swallowed and stated "Well actually there is, we'd like to try out for the boys team." Laughter fell from his lips. He's laughing how the hell does he find this funny? I am being serious you moron.

He turned his head and looked at me and saw that I was being dead serious. "Uh… anything but that."

_WHAT?_ Are you freaking serious, god this guy is a freaking jerk. No wonder nobody likes him. "What… come on coach you know we're good enough." I stated trying no to blow his head off but in my head I was imaging it.

"I don't know that that's a thing I know." Nice sentence Mr. 2nd grader, I though to myself.

"Please coach all we're asking for is one shot."

"Yeah." I heard the girl's chorus in again.

"Girls we have exactly two weeks before school starts, then we open up against Seiyo. A rivalry game we have to WIN."

"And we can help you win." I stated in a softer tone.

"Hey baby," I heard the voice I knew so well from behind me. I turned to find Yasahiro

and his team running up to us. God he looked so good. Amu snap out of it, you are here to get on the team.

"Hey," I greeted smiling at him.

"What's going on coach?" he asked looking at Aro, I was still picturing his head exploding.

"Uhm… the girls here want to try out for the team." I turned to look at Yasahiro

while his team just burst out laughing. Come on baby say something good.

"You're not serious?" WHAT! _'you're not serious?_' ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY. HELLO GIRLFRIEND HERE!

"Alright, alright." coach finally cut in silencing the guys, then he started going on about how we were all excellent players. _No duh. _I thought but then he started going on about how boys were fast and stronger and better at any sport than any other girl, and oh boy was I ready to rip his voice box out when he finished. I turned to Yasahiro

smiling and began to speak.

"Well Yasahiro since you are team captain… what do you think?" come on something good.

"I think the coach just said it all."

"WHAT!!" I couldn't let this one slide. "Yesterday you told me I was better than half the guys on your team."

Several of the guys said, 'What' or 'oh'"I never said that." He stated confidently.

"Yes you did… why are you LYING?" I yelled at him anger boiling inside me.

"Amu… end of discussion," he got out. This ought to fix him.

"Fine end of relationship." I hissed at him.

There was a chorus of "oohh" from the guys. I turned and started to make my way back to school. "Babe, don't be like that," I turned to face Yasahiro who was standing there looking innocent. The freaking prick. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Aww… you're so full of…" I was cut of by the last word because coach blew his whistle. So I simply chucked the soccer ball at his head and walked away fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

After my last class, I started heading to the outside of the school. As soon as I left I saw… can you guess who… well done you are really getting good at this. Without stopping I just continued walking praying that he wouldn't see me "Amu!" well too late. I didn't turn around I just kept walking pretending that I didn't hear him, he continued yelling out my name and he was getting closer. Automatically without realizing it, I started running. Finally I couldn't hear his stupid voice anymore. So I stopped and took my I pod out of my pocket and stuffed it into my ears, turning it on. I flicked through my music till I came to a good song. Then turned it up fall blast zoning everything out and just walked toward where my house stood.

I made it through the front gate and was only a few meters away from the front door before I felt a hand grasp my shoulder tightly and fling my around. "OW," my earphones fell out of my ear and I was looking at my brother's slutty girlfriend who I absolutely hate. Yumi, gosh she's a skank, I don't even know why the Kukai, that's not dating Utau ,even dates her, I will ask him when I see him next.

"Oh it's you…" she started

I looked at her. She's in a skimpy outfit that consisted of a pink skin tight top that was so low cut that she was basically falling out of it, a pair of deep blue skinny leg jeans, and a pair of deadly stilettos.

"Wow you and your brother look exactly the same from the back…" Well I never really looked at it that way but I guess it was probably true. "I think because you _don't _have any curves." She emphasized on the '_don't_' part, not that I really care because hello, it's Yumi biggest skank I know.

"Wow, hi Yumi," I greeted in a sarcastic voice "I'm so happy to see you "

"Uh huh sure you are, anyway I am looking for my Kukai…" hold on, did she just say my Kukai? Oh geez she is so weird seriously how _does _my brother date her? "Have you seen him?"

"Nope…"

"Hm… just tell your brother that he is extremely lucky to have me as a girlfriend and tell him that he needs to call me." Honey, I can tell you how extremely unlucky my brother is having you in his life.

"Sure he has your number right 1800-Count Skankula?" I asked. This made her go in a huff before she turned and walked off toward her car.

Laughing to myself I walked to the front door and slowly opened it and saw my mother standing in the middle of the room a large smile on her face. "Oh, Amu darling I have a surprise for you." she stated in a sing-song voice, and this my friend is why I do not bring friends home AT ALL.

"Mom seriously not now, I am tired and I need sleep." I lied… okay I lied to my mother because I know what the surprise is, well I have a vague idea anyway. She walked over and placed her hands over my eyes telling me to close my eyes. We walked for a few steps and she kept telling me to keep my eyes closed. "Okay mom they are closed." I stated annoyance dripping from my tone.

"Okay, Surprise." I opened my eyes and holy mother of Kukai ,what the hell? My mother has all these cheerleading uniforms lined up everywhere and they just look disgusting. Then she did the whole 'beautiful uniforms for my beautiful flyer." Speech.

"MOM, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I HAVE ABSOLUTLEY NO INTEREST IN BEING A CHEERLEADER?" I pointed out my voice loud and full of annoyance still.

"How could I possibly have ended up with a daughter like you, who is only interest in kicking a damn soccer ball around a muddy field, instead of cheering for the hot boys kicking the soccer ball ?" that is an excellent question my dear mother, or more to the point. How could I have ended up with a mother like you? Who wants her only daughter who absolutely hates cheerleading, make up and most defiantly CHEERLEADERS, to be a cheerleader.

"I don't know ,mom, but you have finally gotten your wish I will no longer be playing soccer."

"Really?" she asked her tone suddenly sounding rather happy, oh gee thanks mom.

"Yeah, they cut my team ."

"So no more soccer?" she asked edging closer to me with one of the hideous uniforms in her arms.

"Yeah mom, no more soccer."

"Well, that is just terrible." She stated trying to look heat broken but sucking at it completely

"Yeah mom I can see that you are so disappointed about it." I stated in a bored tone.

"Well, you just wait until Yasahiro sees you in this." She was indicating to the cheerleading uniform in her hand. When she said _his_ name my anger started bubbling inside me again.

"Yet another reason not to cheerlead or wear that… I dumped him." Ah that should fix her. With that, I started to make my way up the stairs toward Kukai and Kukai's room. I need to talk to them before mom starts talking again.

"What! Why? He is so manly and handsome and chiseled." EWW not good mental images, my MOTHER saying this not good, not good at all.

"You know what mom if you find him so chiseled, why don't you ask him to watch you fly threw the air in a skimpy little ourfit, I'm sure you would make the perfect couple." In my head I was bashing my head against a wall… I can't believe I was saying any of this it is just disturbing. I turned and started to walk away as I heard mom mumbling

"Well… no I couldn't, could I, no I can't " damn straight you cant't woman that would be disgusting. I walked up to Kukai and Kukai's room not even bothering to knock and I just waltzed in, to find one of them packing a bag and the other sitting in a chair in front of the computer.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey sis." They chorused

"Yumi, was looking for you." I stated to the one packing the bag. He gave me a look of complete and utter disgust . "Why do you even date that freaking…" I can't think of a word for her instead I said "thing?"

"She's hot!" you're kidding me that's the only reason you are dating the slut? "It's a guy thing." He must have picked up on my expression. I watched as he chucked a bag out of his window and started lowering his soccer stuff out.

"Um… Kukai, we have a front door for a reason."

"I know, but mom can't see either of us, she thinks Kukai and I are staying at dads for two weeks." Our father was about as weird as my mother, seriously how did I end up with the parents that I got? "And dad thinks were staying at mom's for two weeks that's why Amu my darling sister and Kukai my, ' has the same name as me' brother, divorce is so good."

"What about school?"

"Yeah, well can you help me out and call them up pretending to be mom and tell them that I'm sick… really sick and that only one of us will be attending the first two weeks of school." Oh my god. This is so stupid, he is starting the new school which happened to be Seiyo and he doesn't even plan to go.

"Kukai, you just got kicked out of your last school and now you are ditching this school for what reason again?"

"Soccer… You know what mom said, if I start going to Seiyo, no more soccer. So I'm going to the U.S. to play soccer."

"Oh, well that makes it better." I stated in a sarcastic tone, he chuckled.

"Come on Amu, this is my dream and mom's trying to stop me." He said, then started climbing out the window.

"Kukai, what are the chances of our parents not finding out?"

"Probably the same chances of a female becoming the next David Beckham. That's why you have to help cover for me."

"Amu, come on. Mom doesn't care if I play soccer, it's him she doesn't want playing." the Kukai who was sitting in front of the computer said

The Kukai at the window took this as the chance to jump from the window.

"Kukai, Kukai!!"

"Were you talking to your brothers?" my mother's voice suddenly came from the doorway. Oh damn it.

"Yes… on the phone… they're at dad's," I stumbled over the lie trying to find the right words.

The Kukai that was at the computer, was now hiding under the computer desk.

"Well, picture this… they say your name at the cheerleaders awards and you walk out dressed in this. Ta da." She flicked up a uniform that was a bright pink and black color and it made me want to barf.

"No mom,"

She huffed before talking again "You know sometimes I think you're just like your brothers." With that she turned and walked out the room and suddenly an idea came to my head. I know what I am going to do. "Kukai, I have an idea."

"And that is what?" he asked, crawling out from under the desk.

"If I can't beat them and I can't join their team, I'll just become them."

"You know you can be extremely insane and devious, and that is why I love having you as a sister."

"Kukai?" I heard a small voice behind me

"That idiot. He left Daichi." I muttered

" That could help us." Kukai said

I grabbed my phone and called Utau.

"Hey Amu, what's up." She said

"Nothing much. Call your brother for me, we've got a lot to work on." I said a small smile appearing on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kukai and I caught up with Rima and Utau, we made our way down to where another one of my friends worked at a hair salon, his name is Ikuto , he's Utau brother. Our guardian characters floating besides us, the four of us walked along laughing and joking between one another. When Utau began to speak, "Amu, so why exactly are we going to see my brother while he's at work?" I turned to look at my friend who was walking beside me her golden hair cascading down her back.

"Well because…" I paused for a second thinking of something to say this without sounding like an idiot. "I wanna look like my brothers." Everything went silent all that could be heard between the four of us was our shoes hitting the paved street.

"I thought she was insane too, but that's why I love having her as a sister." Kukai said

"Why?" Rim asked, I could tell she was confused.

"Yeah, why would you want to look like your when you make a stunning you? Seriously who would want to look like Kukai and Kukai, no offence babe." Utau said the last part to Kukai.

"Because I just had this idea…"

"And it is?" Utau asked cutting me off and stopping me mid step as she turned me to face her.

"Well seeing as I can't play soccer at our school… I was going to try out for the Seiyo boys soccer team seeing as my brothers are supposed to be going this year. And my mom told Kukai he couldn't play soccer once he got to Seiyo. So he ran away to the U.S." I could see they were both going to ask me why again so before they had a chance to speak I cut them off with an answer. "Because you know how much I love soccer and you know how good I am, so I thought that maybe if I did this I might get a chance to… I don't know…"

"Amu, I got to hand it to you, you have good ideas, but you are crazy, if you get caught all hell will break loose." Rima stated

"I think I know that." I stated

*~*~*

"HA, HA, HA, HA" great he's laughing at me, now I don't feel embarrassed. "You want me to turn you into your brother?" he asked as he looked at me laughter in his blue eyes.

"Well yeah, I do. Because I am going to Seiyo as Kukai then I am going to make the boys team…" hopefully "Then in twelve days, I am going to beat the team back home." I stated a smile printed across my face.

"Right…" he began as he looked at me, raising one of his eyebrows. "Seriously Amu, I think the whole 'laying' eggs thing is making you insane." he stated before going back to work on

the woman's hair in front of him.

"Ikuto please, beside you know that I am capable to do it." I stated placing my hands on my hips and looking at him with a stern look on my face.

"Of course you can," he stated still looking at the woman's hair. "Except for your voice, and your mannerisms, and your hair color, and well of course the boobs." He stated looking down at my chest area. "And your mentality." He continued. As he continued I awkwardly looked down at my boobs, _Meh they may be a little bit of a problem._ I thought to myself before pulling my jacket over them hiding them slightly.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. No one in Seiyo even knows Kukai or Kukai; they wouldn't know the difference between the two." Rima stated. At times like these I am so glad that I have such great friends, like I do.

"Um… They'll know one of them is a girl. And two if one Kukai goes and they realize the other Kukai doesn't look exactly alike, you'll be in deep trouble." He stated looking at the four of us.

"And your going along with this?" he asked Kukai

ARGH that's it I've had enough, "Oh come on Ikuto." I begged, looking at him trying my hardest to persuade him into doing it.

"Yeah, come on Ikuto." Rima and Utau chorused behind me in their sweetest voices.

"I don't even no why I agreed to doing this."Kukai muttered

It was silent for a few seconds before he sighed shaking his head at me, "Okay, fine I will do it."

"YES!" We all high fived

*~*~*

Ikuto sat me down in one of the chairs at the salon and the work began we tried so many different things, beards, goatees, moustaches, beards with moustaches. I have to say that it was the most fun I had had in a long time. Ikuto put a moustache on and so did Rima, Utau, and Kukai it was just hilarious.

Hours passed before we finally got the look we were looking for, my hair almost exactly the same as my darling brothers. After that Ikuto led me outside and told me to watch what every male does, but try not to be stalkerish or weird. I took in what he said and started doing what I had to.

I watched and copied so many different men that I was getting a little confused, they are so different to us girls, they have so many different types of walking its just annoying.

Anyway, I spent a couple of hours imitating men before I went back to the salon with Ikuto and we figured out how I was going to hide my boobs from all the guys at Seiyo.

*~*~*

"So what are you going to do now?" Rima asked me as we left the salon and began walking down the street toward my house.

"Well I guess I am going to have to go home and pack, get ready to leave. You know," I stated looking at her as we walked along. "But before I do that, I need a coffee, anyone in?"

"YES!" the two girls just about screamed. Kukai shook his head and followed us. We all burst out laughing as we walked into the coffee shop and ordered our coffee.

As we all stood in line, I heard male laughter enter the café, I turned to find that Yasahiro had entered with a few of his friend. "Aw crud." I groaned.

"What?"Utau asked turning to look at me.

"Look who just entered." Kukai, Rima, and Utau turned their heads.

"Oh, you want me to kill him?"

I giggled, "No we can let him live… for now."

"Amu?" I heard his voice speak.

"Jerk…" I whispered.

"Amu is that you?" he asked, I felt a hand on my shoulder as he turned me to face him. "Oh Amu it is you."

"We've established that." I pointed out in a bored tone.

"Listen babe…."

"Three large Lattes'?" the woman at the counter called out.

"Yeah, that would be ours." I stated turning away from Yasahiro and grabbing the three cups.

"Amu, please just listen."

"Stay away from my sister." Kukai seethed

"I'll do what I want." Yasahiro said

Then Kukai's fist collided with Yasahiro's jaw.

"I said, stay away from sister."

As we left I said, " I love my brothers."

*~*~*

I reached home, I shut the door and ran up into my room grabbing out my large suitcase and pulling out clothes that I would need for the next two weeks. I packed a few of my female things as well making sure to hide them as well as I could.

Once I was packed I quickly made my way downstairs hoping and praying that I had missed my mother but to my unsatisfaction I had in fact not missed my mother because I heard her call from the dining room.

"Uh… Where are you going?"

"Mom I told you, I am going to dad's for two weeks," I said hoping that she would drop it and let me go, but her being the mother she didn't.

"No you didn't, and you're not going." _Ooohhh, be quiet woman before I lose it. _I told myself. "We have hardly spent anytime together this summer, now you go back up there and unpack."

I turned and began to walk back toward mom who was sitting at the table in one of her outfits. "Okay mom, I thought about what you said and I have decided that, you know that Yumi is going to be there twenty four-seven with Kukai and the other Kukai will be hanging out with Utau, so I thought um…. I don't know maybe Yumi could help me a little with the whole cheerleading thing."

"Oh this is so exciting…" mom gushed.

"Isn't it," I stated faking excitement.

"Oh you are going to have so much fun…." She began and she wouldn't stop until she had got me to the door, by then I was just about ready to hit her. I quickly said goodbye and got out of there as fast as I could.

*~*~*

"Are you ready for this?" Ikuto asked

"I guess." I answered

"Calm down, Amu. You look just like me." Kukai said

"Fine," I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Hey," a guy said as he passed

I ducked back into the car and whispered, " I can't do this. He knew. Take me back, take me back, take me back!"

"He didn't know. He was being courteous. Your not leaving. I did your hair, your make up, and it took me hours to do so get out of my car."

Ikuto shoved me out of the car and stood in front of the door.

"Now let me see the walk and the voice." he said

I imitated Kukai's walk and voice.

"Good, this will hopefully work." Kukai said

"If there's any trouble call me and we'll work it out." Ikuto said as he got back in his car.

"Good luck, Kukai and Kukai Souma." he said as he drove off.


End file.
